


Потя

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: «Мне помог кончить кот», — пишет он Отабеку. Потом думает: «О таком лучше не говорить», — и удаляет сообщение.
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky & Potya | Puma Tiger Scorpion
Kudos: 3





	Потя

Юра выходит из душной ванной. Потом вспоминает, что забыл спустить воду, и возвращается, чтобы вытащить пробку. После купания он не спешит одеваться. Он плюхается на постель, оттолкнув ногой недоеденную пачку чипсов. Подрочить после душа — это святое. 

Он включает лесбийское порно и с любопытством смотрит, когда в спальню пушистым облачком просачивается Потя. Он сначала тычется мордой в пачку чипсов, а потом, не найдя для себя ничего вкусного, переводит взгляд на ноутбук.

— Тебе кто больше нравится: блондинка или рыженькая?

— Мяу, — отвечает кот.

— Мне тоже больше рыженькая. 

Член закономерно отзывается на порно, приходя в полную боевую готовность. Юра ложится головой на подушку и кладет руку на пенис. Потя запрыгивает ему на грудь, топчется лапами. Это приятно, это ощущается, как ласка. Потом Потя обращает внимание на руку своего человека. Он лижет его кулак, а Юра убирает руку, позволяя лизнуть и головку. «Что я, блять, творю?» — спрашивает себя Юра, пока Потя тщательно слизывает предэякулят с его головки. Язык проходится мягкой влажной тряпочкой, заставляя его, возбужденного до немочи, вздрагивать. 

Нализавшись, Потя трется бочком о его член, проходит по ногам, скользит под его поднятую коленку, выныривает с другой стороны, а затем оказывается у него между ногами. Трется о промежность, мягко ставит лапки на яички, не выпуская когти. Если бы надумал выпустить коготки, было бы очень неприятно, но он этого не делает, словно все понимает. 

В порно на экране стонет рыженькая девушка, но Юра уже не смотрит туда, следя за своим котом. Тот снова забирается ему на грудь, топчется, лижет языком его губы. Юра и раньше «целовался» с Потей, но сейчас это ощущается совсем по-другому. Более интимно, более сексуально. 

Он кладет руку на изнывающий член и начинает водить вверх-вниз. Из кулака то и дело показывается головка. Кот следит за его рукой, пуша хвост у него перед носом. А когда Юра кончает, Потя припадает грудью на его живот и тычется носом в выпачканную руку. Он принимается слизывать его семя, а у Юры в голове только одно: «Блять, как нас угораздило, Потя?» 

— Как нас угораздило? — говорит он вслух, но Потя лишь довольно мурчит, тарахтит, как маленький моторчик. 

Юра идет вымыть руки, а после одевается. В голове какая-то каша. Он выключает порно и откладывает ноутбук, вместо этого беря телефон. «Мне помог кончить кот», — пишет он Отабеку. Потом думает: «О таком лучше не говорить», — и удаляет сообщение. Потя же ложится у него на груди. Целоваться больше не лезет и вообще ведет себя, как нормальный кот. «Мне же это не приснилось?» — думает Юра и щипает себя за руку. Ощутив боль, понимает: не приснилось.

— Бля-ать, — с чувством произносит он. Все очень, очень плохо.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8727594) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
